


A Long Awaited Reunion

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Series: Separation Anxiety [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Lots of egos mentioned, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: It had been months since a poorly executed spell by Marvin had separated Damien from the rest of Darkiplier, letting him see his dearest friend, the district attorney Y/N, and Celine in person for the first time in decades. Dark had almost moved entirely past the incident, letting himself go back to ignoring the ache in his chest every time he remembered his friend's face. Stifling his emotions was familiar to him, to the point that sometimes he couldn't be sure if he was stifling or just not feeling at all.When Marvin brings Dark an ancient ritual that could bring his friend back to their world, he allows himself to hope. And then they're back, the same as they had been a hundred years ago- but so much has changed since then.(A sequel to Separation Anxiety)
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Mark Fischbach/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, darkstache
Series: Separation Anxiety [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944955
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

It had been months since a poorly executed spell by Marvin had separated Damien from the rest of Darkiplier, letting him see his dearest friend, the district attorney Y/N, and Celine in person for the first time in decades. Dark had almost moved entirely past the incident, letting himself go back to ignoring the ache in his chest every time he remembered his friend's face. Stifling his emotions was familiar to him, to the point that sometimes he couldn't be sure if he was stifling or just not feeling at all. 

Dark had requested Marvin look into ways of recovering Y/N from the mirror, more than a fair exchange for the headache Marvin had caused for Dark and the rest of the household. He, honestly, hadn't expected anything to come of it. He and Celine had been searching on and off for a century with no luck, after all- but was still disappointed as the weeks went by with no contact from Marvin.

Fortunately or otherwise, Dark didn't have much opportunity to dwell on it, the other egos demanding most of his time. Something that would probably come as a surprise to most viewers is that egos are actually at their busiest in between video releases, needing to work continuously to keep themselves relevant to viewers. Fortunately for the Ipliers, they had a dedicated fandom that made their job a bit easier, but that didn't mean the egos could just stop working and hope the fandom would pick up their slack. Viewers are flighty and are in desperate need of being reminded of the ego's presence, or their attention would completely redirect. Really, think of how forgettable most of the older egos were before being brought up in Markiplier TV? Host hadn't even been a real person before that.

With both Who Killed Markiplier and A Heist With Markiplier's anniversaries coming up, Dark at least had a few weeks off in October to look forward to. But, for now, he was as busy as ever coordinating content releases and video cameos. He was grateful that most of his egos were the creative types; it made the content push easier than for groups like the Septiceyes or Sanders. The Sanders Sides at least had an active host who was always bringing up the Sides even during long hiatuses, the Septiceyes were much more reliant on fans than most other large ego groups. Indeed not a bad thing, it kept them busy, but Dark much preferred having high amounts of control over fandom perception. 

As long as the fans were catching on to the Actor's shitty behavior, Dark was content with the work being done.

He did have a bit more free time as of late than he usually did, spending most of it with Wilford. Their _something_ had turned into _a thing_ and Dark found Wilford to be quite the needy partner. Not that he complained, he did want to spend time with him, or he wouldn't have initiated the relationship; it was just a learning curve. Dark was used to having more than enough time to brood over his hatred of Mark and what he had done to him and his friends… and now he didn't have the time for it.

Wilford wanted to go on a dinner date, or tell him about his latest project, or sit at his side chatting about random things as he took a break from work. It was nice, in many ways, but Dark felt guilt twist in his chest when he realized how long it had been since he had last thought about Y/N. 

"The Host gets Darkiplier's attention by knocking on the open door," Dark glanced up from his work, finding the Host standing in his doorway. Host was generally pretty self-sufficient, so it was uncommon to see him during work hours.

"Host, is there something I can help you with?" he asked, putting his pen down to show he was paying attention, Host mumbling as he narrated the action.

"The Host believes a visitor is coming soon; he will arrive in the living room. The Host explains that it would be best if Darkiplier was there to greet him," 

Dark raises an eyebrow but moves to stand, adjusting his tie as he did so.

"Thank you for notifying me. By the way, how is the new podcast script coming?" He asks as he walks to the door. Host followed him out of the room, explaining his progress on his latest work. His job wasn't strictly related to keeping up the ego's appearance, but The Edge of Sleep had demonstrated that even completely unrelated content could spur interests in the egos. In general, if Mark was active, the fandom was engaged, and if the fandom was engaged, then the egos were getting attention.

Dark would never admit that part of his willingness to oblige the Host's works came from the knowledge that Host was far more powerful than he was, and he had no intention of getting on the Host's bad side. He noticed that Host's lips quirked as he mumbled some more narrations.

"Don't narrate my thoughts," Dark growled, his red aura flaring.

"The Host would never, he assures Darkiplier with a smile," Dark scoffed. Everyone knew that Host had a fondness for getting into the other's heads, but he didn't pursue the topic, letting Host ramble more about the actors he was looking at for various roles.

The walk to the living room wasn't exactly short, being that the living quarters were intentionally kept far from the studio's and offices, but they arrived in good time. 

"The Host will take his leave, he says, wishing Darkiplier luck with his visitor," The Host nods to Dark as a way of saying goodbye, leaving Dark alone and waiting for who knows who to show up in his living room. He was patient, though, knowing that if Host saw a visitor coming, a visitor would come. He rarely shared visions of the future unless asked, so whatever was going to happen would be of reasonably high importance. 

Dark sat down in one of the armchairs, crossing his ankle over his other knee and folding his hands to rest on his propped up leg. He didn't need to wait very long, a bright green light filling the room before dying down to reveal Marvin, the magician. Marvin was one of the Septiceyes, an ego similar to Host in that he lacked a canon power set and had a vast array of powerful abilities due to canon not saying that he didn't have those powers. Dark, personally, couldn't wait for the magician to get his abilities brought down a peg, as he tended to be highly irresponsible when learning new things. 

"Darkiplier, just the Iplier I wanted to see! I've got some great news," Marvin eagerly pulled a book out of the air, a thing so ancient it looked like it would turn to dust if a puff of air hit it the wrong way. "It took a while to get this deep in my collection, but I finally have it! _The Magic Mirror and it’s Soul_ ,”

"The mirror wasn't magic," Dark says, disappointment growing as months of waiting paid off into nothing.

"Sure, it may not have been magic at first, but once you put a living human soul in it, it became magic. Do you know anything about magic mirrors? They're all possessed by formerly mortal souls," Marvin explained, looking at Dark like he had three heads.

"My apologies, I must have missed that unit in my school days," Dark answers, sarcasm more than evident in his voice as his aura flickered.

"No worries, happens to the best of us," Marvin answered, and Dark briefly wondered what school the ego had attended where there was actually a unit on magic mirrors. "Anyways, the good news is that it's possible to transfer a soul from a mirror into something else. The bad news is that we either need a body for the soul to inhabit, or we need a decent-sized group of incredibly powerful magic users to create a body for them to inhabit. It would be quite the long and grand magical ceremony," 

"What constitutes magic in this sense? You, Host, and I would surely qualify, but what about Wilford or Anti?" Dark asks, not sure if his friend would be open to taking a random dead body as their own.

"Yes, the three of us for certain, Wilford and Anti as well. Your androids may also count. Science is just advanced magic, as I like to say. What about Shepard, physical powers, or energy-based?" Marvin asked.

"Physical, I believe," 

"Hm, he wouldn't work then. I'd have to think about it a bit, but if the androids can direct a power source, it should respond to the actual magical energy and give us enough juice to make a body,"

"There's no law of equivalent exchange or anything like that?" Dark asks, brow arched. He wasn't the most well versed in magical topics, but he had always thought that large and dangerous spells like creating a body required you to give something up to get it.

Marvin looked incredibly exasperated. "Weren't you listening? If we didn't have enough magical energy, we would need a body, a life for a life, soul for a soul deal. Magical energy is the equivalent exchange, that's why we need so much of it. If only one person, even one as powerful as myself or Host, tried to do this spell, then it would take your full life force. The more people and power you have, the less life force is required from each person. If we could hook Bing and Google up to some sort of generator and include that with our combined power, the spell would take little to no life force from us,"

Dark, in all honesty, didn't quite understand. It was no secret that Celine had been the more spiritual and mystical of the siblings, while Damien never quite followed the magical going ons. But, it sounded like no one needed to die to bring his friend back, so he was on board.

"Right, that's good to hear. How long would it take to set up this spell?"

"Well, first, you need the express consent of everyone involved. Spells like this need everyone to understand the end goal and what they may experience in trying to achieve that goal. Next, you need to get a strong generator that's separate from the house's power source. If it's connected, Google and Bing may drain the energy of the house. Ideally, we'll also need a large and open outdoor space to work; magic is always stronger when connected to nature's energy. I'll take care of the magical setup- ah, we'll need the mirror your friend is stuck in, that's very important. If you get that, a generator, and some yard space, I can handle the rest, and we'll be good to go in a week or two!" 

Checklists, that was something Dark could follow. Between him and Host he should be able to easily explain the situation and spell to the others. The generator was a simple online order, and he was willing to use his well-maintained yard as a summoning space if needed. Getting the mirror was a bit more complicated, but it could be done. 

"I'll take care of it. I'll notify you when I'm finished with my end,"

"Excellent, I'll get Anti on board and gather the necessary items for the spell. This is quite exciting, getting to be a part of magical events this large is a rare occurrence!"

"Glad to offer the opportunity," Dark deadpanned, and he earned the desired effect of Marvin slightly deflating. 

"I understand I have reached the end of my welcome. It's been a pleasure," Marvin disappeared in another flash of green light, finally giving Dark some peace. Why most egos had to be such incessant chatterboxes was beyond him, Dark noted as he rubbed his temples. There was still time left in the workday; he'd visit Host at the end of office hours and go from there. 

He was sure that Host had plenty to say about the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Host, much to Dark's surprise, didn't have too much to say about the spell.

"It's surprisingly straightforward, the Host explains. He fully consents to participating, especially as he doesn't foresee any complex variables. Well, the Host acknowledges, there is one exception,"

Dark resisted the urge to roll his eyes, tilting his head as he adjusted his tie instead.

"Care to elaborate?" He prompted, and it was incredibly unsettling when Host smiled in response.

"The Host knows that Darkiplier has the right idea," Dark sighed deeply, Host confirming his fears. 

"Wilford,"

"Wilford indeed, the Host agrees. The Host explains that if Wilford isn't lucid enough to remember what happened to the District Attorney, then he cannot consent to the spell, which could cause it to unravel,"

Dark's aura flared, a particularly violent scream ripping from his after image. Wilford had, to Dark's knowledge, _never_ been lucid enough to realize what he had done in the manor. He sometimes knew that he had shot at the District Attorney, but due to them standing up the next day, he didn't seem to understand that they had died. And Dark had intentionally left Wilford in the dark regarding what had happened to them after Damien and Celine had taken over.

"And how, precisely, do you propose we make Wilford understand what happened to the District Attorney when he usually doesn't even realize that he was William back then?" Dark questioned, a low growl echoing with a dozen other versions of his voice. Any other person would be cowering before him, or, at the very least, deeply unsettled. Host just tilted his head slightly, clearly unimpressed.

"Darkiplier is well aware of how difficult it is for the Host to read Wilford. The Host can help with the others, but he cannot offer his aid in forcing Wilford to remember," 

"What does Wilford need to remember?" Host flinched, clearly not having foreseen Wilford's sudden appearance. Dark hadn't either, of course, but he was better at hiding his surprise, turning and facing Wilford with a neutral expression.

"Wil, we've talked about this, you mustn't interrupt me when I'm discussing work with the others," even as he scolded Wilford, his aura relaxed with him there. Dark realized that he was growing a bit too soft in his dealings with Wil.

"You clearly were talking about me- I may be a bit scattered, but I know my own name," Wilford raised an eyebrow, willing to butt heads with Dark in a way no one else was.

"Of course. We were discussing the recording schedule for next week. Host has his concerns that you're going to forget the time you reserved his studio for and work over again," Dark explained, the lie coming easily. He was forced to lie to Wilford more than he would like, often at risk of triggering his more murderous tendencies if wholly honest about most situations.

"Ah, if that's all you could've come to me, Host! I'll make sure I have a reminder set, soldier's honor," Wilford smiled amicably as he assured Host, which was far more unsettling than it should have been. 

"Excellent, I'm glad we could work that out. Host, I know it's out of work hours, but would you be willing to continue our discussion of your podcast this evening? Bing and Google should attend, as well. I have some recording booth upgrades I'd like to discuss with them," Dark's aura flickered slightly as he addresses Host.

"The Host responds that he is available, and will speak to Google and Bing about their attendance,"

"I'll see you this evening, then," he nodded in Host's direction, a clear indicator that he was done with him. Host returned the gesture, quickly leaving the office as he mumbled the locations of Bing and Google. Wilford slung his arm over Dark's shoulder as soon as the door shut, drawing Dark close.

"You seem tense, Darky, maybe you should take a break before dinner?" Wilford suggested, surprisingly astute in his observation.

"That's not a bad idea," Dark agreed, tensing as the room shifted before they were in Dark's bedroom instead. Dark could use the void to travel, but it wasn't quite the same as Wilford's traveling ability, which always left him incredibly disoriented. Dark pulled off his suit jacket at Wilford's suggestion, tie and shirt following shortly. He wasn't usually so indulgent towards Wilford's whims, but he felt guilty about lying about something that very heavily concerned him, so he let Wilford take the lead.

Dark found himself lying face down on his bed, Wilford's warm hands pressing into his back, trying to force some of the tension out. Dark appreciated the gesture, though there was only so much a massage could achieve when your body was as damaged as his. He gradually loosened up, relaxing into the sheets as Wilford methodically worked everywhere from his neck and shoulders down to his lower back.

"Wilford," Dark's voice felt heavy like he was exerting great effort just to speak the single word. It was more emotional weight than physical, Dark knowing what he had to discuss but not wanting to. Wilford hummed in acknowledgment, though he continued working a particularly stubborn knot under Dark's shoulder blade. "Do you remember the district attorney, my friend Y/N?"

Wilford paused then but continued working after a moment. "Of course I do, how could I forget them? Quite the little charmer,"

"Do you know what happened to them? What William did?" Bringing up Wilford's old identity was risky business; even on his best days, he was prone to reacting negatively to the reminder of who he used to be.

"I'm afraid I don't know any Williams. Should I know one?" Dark didn't know if it was better or worse when Wilford didn't even recognize the name, his throat tightening as he tried to figure out how to respond.

"No, now that I think of it, you never met. My apologies,"

"No need to be sorry, I know you get a bit jumbled when reminiscing. It's bound to happen with our age," Wilford laughed warmly, relaxing his hands to rub soothing circles over the area he had been working. Dark chuckled, muttering his agreement. He'd have to think some more about properly approaching Wilford's past; it wasn't the sort of thing he could just make up as he went. Dark let himself melt into Wilford's touch, sure that he could take a few days to sort an approach out and delicately remind Wilford of the past. 

He wasn't incredibly excited about the meeting he had to attend, regretfully re-dressing and saying goodbye to Wilford, walking to his office. The trio he had requested arrived soon, and Dark was ready to get their consent and order a suitable generator, saving Wilford's issue for later.

Host, however, was very insistent that Dark get Wilford on board as soon as possible, and Google agreed. Bing also seemed to agree but was much less inclined to disagree with Dark. He was not particularly interested in finding himself on the receiving end of one of Dark's outbursts, so he let the older egos bicker with Dark on his behalf.

Dark was quickly finding himself regretting calling this meeting- Google and Host could be absolutely insufferable on their own, put them together and let them agree on something and they'll never move past it until you agree too.

"Would you two _be quiet!_ " Dark snapped, his voice echoing as his form split, an angry scream escaping before he, literally, pulled himself back together, clenching his fists. Bing's eyes were wide, but Google and Host didn't seem phased. They had stopped talking, at least, a good indicator that Dark had actually startled them. He folded his hands in front of him while taking a calming breath. After a long pause, letting the silence drag out, he finally continued, "I will handle Wilford in the morning. I have to go to the manor to get the mirror anyway, I'll bring him with and see if that gets him lucid enough to agree to the spell. Can we move on?"

Bing nods eagerly, Host voices his agreement, and Google shrugs, suddenly looking incredibly disinterested. That would have to be good enough.

"Google, do you understand the ritual you are agreeing to and fully consent to participating?" Dark asked- he had never requested consent for a magical ritual before, but hopefully, his phrasing and their agreement would count.

"I do," Google agreed, though he rolled his eyes.

"Bing, do you understand the ritual you are agreeing to and fully consent to participating?"

"Sure, dude," Dark resisted the urge to sigh, just accepting that that was likely the most formal agreement he would get from Bing. 

"The Host has already expressed his consent," Host says before Dark can even ask.

"Google, can I trust you to order the generator? You probably will be better at finding one suited for the task," Google agreed readily, his eyes lighting up as he started searching. It only took a few seconds before he confirmed that the generator was ordered- certainly much faster than Dark would have found one. 

"You three are dismissed," they leave quickly, sensing that Dark's patience was wearing thin. He was drained, the weight of the day wearing on him, his neck aching even when he tried to adjust it. The idea of bringing Wilford to the manor weighed on him even heavier, his form rapidly flickering with different emotions before snapping back to his usual cold exterior. He wanted to just skip dinner and go straight to bed, hopefully sleep off some of the usual aches and pains, but he had to speak with Wilford, so he went to the dining room instead.

It was emptier than usual, but it was also a bit later than the ordinary mealtime. The Jims were there, engaging in some nonsensical conversation, Host and Dr. Iplier were discussing how their day had gone, and Wilford and Bim were animatedly discussing a recording session they have scheduled for the end of the week. 

Wilford greets Dark enthusiastically, happily filling him in on all the details he and Bim had worked out, with his co-host interjecting a few thoughts as well. Dark was happy to pretend to listen as he ate, not really tasting anything, just fueling his body.

Whether or not Dark's body actually needed fuel was something Damien and Celine couldn't agree on even after all these years. Celine always argued the magical standpoint that he was clearly already dead and just needed the spell to keep him running. Damien always felt better when he breathed and ate, though Celine said that was a mental belief and not a physical need. Either way, Damien was in charge, so Damien ate.

Their company trickled out of the dining room as Dark finished eating, leaving him and Wilford alone before long.

"You've been awfully quiet," Wilford notes, nudging Dark's shoulder, "How was the meeting?"

"About as good as meetings get around here," Dark responds dryly. "I'm running an errand tomorrow morning, care to join me? It would be nice to get out of the office for a bit," 

Wilford was quick to agree, always ready for an excuse to get out of the office for an extended period, not even caring what they'd be doing. Well, it certainly made Dark's job easier if Wilford just followed him readily to the old home.


	3. Chapter 3

The manor laid decrepit at the top of an isolated hillside, looking positively ghostly in the early morning light. There were strange rules regarding places like this- in the mortal world where Mark and their fans were, this house was a modern and well-maintained home that the owners rented out. In this realm, it was Mark and William's childhood home that had been built in the late 1800s and had been abandoned in the 1930s after a string of murders and disappearances throughout a weekend. Many windows were broken, the once-grand stonework crumbling, and some of the wood holding the window panes looked like it was starting to rot.

"What a drab place," Wilford noted, nose wrinkled. Dark resisted the urge to grab Wilford by the shoulders and demand he remember their past, instead leading Wilford to the front door and into the foyer. Dark's eyes were immediately drawn to the broken mirror hanging across from the entrance, searching it for any sign of his friend. He knew they were there, that they were surely watching, but he saw no sign of them. 

Dark grimaced as he saw the dark stain on the floor- he hadn't experienced the shooting or the subsequent fall, but his body remembered even if he didn't. It had laid there for well over ten hours, bleeding out before growing lifeless, until Celine had pushed herself, Damien, and Y/N back into it. He stared up at the distant landing above- it was no wonder his neck ached so much after a fall like that.

"Why are we here?" Wilford asked suddenly, confusion etched in wrinkles above his brow.

"Wil," Dark started, but Wilford held a hand up, walking a slow circle around the foyer, eyes softening.

"Our old house," he said, voice quiet, even amongst the oppressive silence of the old home. 

"You remember?" Dark asked, taken aback. He had been expecting resistance, even violence, but Wilford was calmer than he'd ever been, a soft smile on his face.

"Well, we haven't been back here since Mark's party, you know how the memory gets such a long gap like that. You know, sometimes I forget even the simplest of things…" Dark frowned as Wilford trailed off before he suddenly brightened, "but I surely wouldn't forget my own home!"

"What do you remember from Mark's party?" Dark questioned, losing his initial caution in his shock. 

"Absolutely dreadful, that evening. What Mark made me do- I'd kill the bastard again if I saw him. And Abe, your little friend- well, they're really dead, aren't they? Or they would be, we all know death doesn't quite work like that when it comes to us," Wilford frowned at the stain on the floor, contemplating something.

"You know, I got to catch up with Abe a few times, and I've seen you plenty, but I haven't seen Celine and that District Attorney since they visited a few months ago. Do they travel often?" Dark felt the guilt clawing in his chest, sighing deeply as he resigned himself to fully explaining the events of the void to Wilford.

Wilford took the news that Dark was omitting most of the information about himself reasonably well. 

"So, all this time, I've been worried about running into Celine when really she's been in your head all the while?"

"Yes, though I never wake her up when you're around,"

" _And_ you've been walking around in Y/N's body while they've been trapped in that dingey old mirror?"

"Well, I didn't put them there on purpose- but, yes,"

"But we could get them out and give them a new body with this spell Marvin found?"

"That's right,"

"Well, bully! Why didn't you tell me all this sooner, Dark? I'd be happy to help get them back!" Wilford's eyes were bright as he happily agreed to the spell Dark had mentioned. 

"Wilford, this is serious. Do you understand that we're creating a body from scratch and bringing Y/N from another realm to inhabit it?" Dark recalled Host's warning that Wilford not understanding could cause the whole spell to unravel, and he was strict as he asked for Wilford's consent again.

"I understand, Dark, I want to help bring them back. Is that the mirror you need to get?" Wilford crossed the foyer, studying the mirror's glass closely. 

"Yes, we'll keep it in my office so that we have it when Marvin is ready to cast the spell," Dark joins Wilford, staring into the mirror. There was nothing unusual beyond the cracks, looking all the part of an ordinary decoration in a fancy old foyer. The only sign of anything usual was the lack of dust, and that the wooden frame showed no signs of rot or decay, unlike most of the other features in the house. He reached out hesitantly, resting a hand on the frame.

Nothing happened. Dark wasn't sure what he expected to happen, but he was surprised he didn't even feel anything unusual. 

"It's a mirror, Dark, it won't bite you," Wilford says, sounding exasperated. 

"It's a _magic_ mirror, Wilford, I was worried about disturbing them," Dark was assuming that Y/N could see what was happening, maybe even feel some of it. But, he couldn't be sure; he had a noticeable lack of education in the magic mirror department. 

"Well, they can either see and hear us, and they know that you're moving them, or they can't see and hear us and thus can't be bothered. Grab them and let's get back home, I hate this damned house," that was the most irritated Wilford had sounded since entering the house, so Dark decided he had pushed Wilford's memories enough for the day. He took hold of the frame, lifting it off the wall easily. 

"I'm teleporting us," Dark said, pulling Wilford with him into the void before he could argue. Wilford's teleportation method always left Dark off balance and disoriented, and he didn't want to risk harming the mirror. In a moment, they were stepping into Dark's office, Wilford reorienting while Dark arranged the mirror on his wall. He hung it on the wall next to his desk; Y/N could at least see him and his work from there to keep them entertained for the next week or so.

"I hate taking the void, it's creepy," Wilford grumbles, adjusting his suspenders. 

"It's safer for Y/N," Dark responded, making sure the mirror was straightened out before leaving it to join Wilford in the center of the room.

"You're excited to see them, huh?" Wilford asks, eyes soft, and smile even softer.

"It's my fault they're in there. I owe it to them to get them out," Dark answered, dodging the question. He was excited to see them, of course, but he also didn't know how he felt about seeing them when he and Wilford were together. Dark may bury his emotions, but he wasn't an idiot; he knew he had unresolved feelings for Y/N, and he knew that seeing them again would bring those feelings to the forefront.

"It's okay to miss your friend, Dark, I'm not that much of a jealous type," Wilford pulled Dark close, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for sharing everything with me,"

"I have to be honest with you. I owe you that much after all these years," Dark pulls away slightly, his affection visible with the small smile on his face. 

"You also owe me a dinner date, you promised one last week!"

"Of course, we'll do that this weekend. Best get to work, Kathryn is expecting you by lunch, yes?" Wilford visibly shuddered at the mention of his producer- Kathryn was about the only person in any reality that could boss him around and live to tell the tale. Even Dark didn't get that much respect from Wil. 

"I'll be off then!" Wilford presses another kiss to Dark's cheek, a jaunt in his step as he exits the office. Dark sighed deeply- having taken the morning off, he had extra work to do now and would likely be working late today. Since he and Wilford had started dating, he rarely worked outside of scheduled hours, but sometimes it had to be done.

Dark skipped dinner that evening, deciding to eat after he finished his work. It was, unfortunately, taking much longer than he had anticipated. The sun was already setting when he took a break to stretch, his neck cracking and back popping uncomfortably. Dark should probably invest in a better desk chair, maybe even a new mattress, but he wasn't sure how much good it could do for him. 

He sighed deeply as he sank back into the chair, eyes wandering over to the mirror on his wall. He felt better knowing that Y/N was safe and sound here in the office, and wondered why he hadn't thought to bring them here sooner. He didn't particularly enjoy the sensation of being watched, but he could adjust.

Dark turns back to his work, another project request, this one from Yancy. A musical, not his first pitch of this type, but definitely his most elaborate. Dark wrote a note to the effect of "Start smaller," reiterating that he needed proven success with multiple videos before Dark could ever agree to something so elaborate and expensive. The success of "I Don't Wanna be Free" wasn't nearly enough to prove Yancy a reliable project head, though it was undoubtedly an excellent first impression. Yancy was clearly a favorite among the three newest egos, though they were all well-liked. 

Dark's head snapped to the side at a loud noise, a rattle startling him from his thoughts. It sounded like something had hit the wall, shaking the mirror hung on it. Dark briefly let that explanation settle into his mind, before remembering that the room beside his office was unoccupied and locked up. Dark wanted to be undisturbed during the workday, so if anyone were ever assigned to that office, it wouldn't be an ego who would throw things into the wall. 

The mirror shook again, and with Dark watching this time, he could see that the other belongings on the wall were undisturbed. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, standing to approach the mirror with caution. He nearly jumps when he sees a face in the mirror, not his own, reflected back at him. Then he recognizes the reflection as Y/N and feels relief sink into his body.

"Were you hiding earlier, old friend?" He asks them softly, pressing a hand onto the cold glass. They shake their head, looking in the direction of the window behind Dark's desk. It was dark outside now, the last traces of day sunk below the horizon sometime while he worked through Yancy's proposal. 

"Did you hear what I was explaining to Wilford earlier? We can bring you out," Y/N smiled brightly, nodding in response to Dark's question. So, they could be around the mirror and aware whenever, but could only be visible at night. Interesting. 

"We'll finally get a real chance to catch up after all these years," he says, smiling slightly when Y/N lifts their hand to press against his. For a moment, he fancies that he can feel the warmth of their hand, every familiar wrinkle, and callus, and then the door opens, and Y/N disappears from view. 

"Uhhh, sir?" Dark pulls his hand away from the mirror, a blue after image following as he turns to face the intruding ego, form flickering before he settles back into himself. It's only Eric, who is shaking slightly from Dark's display.

"Eric. Is there something I can help you with?" Dark keeps his voice level, he may be annoyed, but he has made a lot of progress with Eric recently and doesn't want to risk hurting that by coming across as angry. 

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry for interrupting without knocking- I forgot, but I'll remember next time!" 

"Really, Eric, it's fine. What brings you here?" Eric hesitantly holds up a bag. Dark hadn't even noticed that he was holding one.

"Mr. Wilford seemed worried that you were skipping dinner, so I, well, I," Eric pauses for a second, thinking before continuing, "I didn't want him to worry, and I didn't want you to overwork, so I brought you dinner,"

"I appreciate it, Eric. Thank you," Dark's slight smile is genuine as he takes the bag from Eric. Eric smiles back nervously, though he doesn't flinch at all while handing the bag over. 

"I'll let you get back to work," Eric says, wringing his hands as he turns to leave the room. 

"Hold on a moment," Dark calls after him, Eric freezing in place and turning to face him. "I wanted to say that I'm proud of the progress you've made, Eric. Keep up the good work,"

Eric grows red in the face, stammering out thanks before rushing from the room. Accepting compliments was something he was still working on, and Dark felt bad for overwhelming him, but it was the truth. Seeing Eric grow from a stammering and anxious mess that could barely look Dark in the eyes into a slightly more confident person and a hard worker has been one of Dark's small joys in the last few months. A large number of egos were deeply annoying or rude, but Eric was a genuinely nice kid.

Y/N was back in the mirror when Dark looks their way, and they’re smiling fondly. 

"I must finish this work, knock on the glass if you need anything," Dark tells them, waiting for their nod before going back to his desk. There was only one proposal left to be reviewed, and Dark was eager to finish it. He'd have to reach out to Marvin tomorrow to let the magician know they would be ready for the spell as soon as the generator came in in a few days, so he quickly made a note of that before turning his full attention to the proposal, eager to complete his work for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of WKM Chapter 4's release seems like a very fitting day to post this particular chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The ritual date was set and approaching quickly. Dark's preparations had finished already, the generator arrived and was set up next to the clearing Marvin had chosen for the ritual. All egos were on board and had offered their consent, the mirror was ready to go, and Marvin only had one ingredient left to find. Y/N seemed ready, Dark had explained as much as he could to them, and they nodded in an understanding fashion when he finished. 

Work was tedious, and Dark found himself getting agitated and having far more outbursts than was usual. Most egos in the house didn't know exactly what was coming up, but they did know that now wasn't the time to bother Dark, so he was left to his own devices most of the time. Well, except for when Wilford came in and dragged him away from his work to unwind. Wilford had little regard for his own safety, though, so he never particularly cared about Dark's mood swings. 

The night before the ritual was the worst of it, Dark endlessly pacing at the foot of Wilford's bed.

"I should check on them," he said, turning towards the door.

"It isn't like they can wander off, Dark. Come sleep," Wilford spoke from under the covers, trying to tune out Dark's glitching and frustrated after images so he could sleep.

"They could be worrying,"

"You're the one worrying. They could want you to be asleep,"

“ _You_ want me to be asleep,”

"And I do not deny it," Wilford sat up then, staring at Dark until he paused his pacing to look at Wilford, "Come to bed. Everything is ready, your pacing isn't helping anything,"

Dark sighed deeply. Wilford was right, as he tended to be on occasion. The sooner Dark got to sleep, the sooner he could have a break from his worrying, at least. He slid under the covers, Wilford's overly warm body wrapping around him, holding him close. If Dark listened closely enough, he could hear Wilford's heartbeat. His friend would finally get to have that again after the ritual. Dark found he was more tired than he had initially thought, and he fell asleep quickly.

If work had been tedious in the weeks leading up the ritual, it was earth shakingly unbearable the day of. Dark couldn't focus for more than five minutes, mind wandering to the preparations or Wilford or Y/N. He swore the clock had never ticked so slowly in his life, each second taking a decade and each minute a century. Eric brought him lunch but knew better than to linger when Dark was in such an agitated mood. Wilford visited right near the end of lunch but couldn't stay long, having a shoot to get to. 

Dark met with Yancy to discuss a smaller scale video he could try, but it was pretty apparent that he was distracted, even to Yancy, who didn't know him well. They agreed to meet again in a week, giving Yancy a chance to draft a new idea to discuss and getting him out of Dark's hair reasonably quickly.

By the end of the day, Dark was barely holding himself together, literally. His visible form crackled and shifted near constantly, and only settled as the sun set, and Y/N came into view in the mirror. Marvin would be coming in half an hour now, leaving Dark with enough time to eat and bring the mirror to the clearing without issue. 

Dark couldn't have told you what he ate for dinner, accepting what Wilford gave him and swallowing it down with little chewing. Wilford seemed faintly amused by Dark's agitation, but smartly decided not to comment. Wilford went outside then, Dark detouring to his office to pick up the mirror, using the void to travel outside so he could avoid running into any other egos. 

All the others participating were present- those from this household, anyway, Anti and Marvin had yet to arrive. Probably Anti delaying to be annoying. Google was listening to Bing with a bored expression. Wilford was happily talking to Dr. Iplier, who was on standby in case of emergency (but mostly to watch out in case Host started to lose too much blood). Host was just sitting nearby, a serene expression on his face. It was good to see Host so relaxed; that meant the future was fairly certain and looked good. The air crackled for a moment, Anti and Marvin appearing in the clearing, Marvin with a large trunk in hand. He seemed incredibly excited, and Anti seemed incredibly bored.

"Hurry up with the setup, we don't have all night," the glitch grumbled, glaring at Dark for no reason.

"What's the rush, hot date with your knife tonight?" Wilford teases, wrapping an arm around Anti's shoulder. Any other ego would have a knife to their throat for that, but Anti just shrugged him off.

"Pretty sure yer _boyfriend_ used that line already," Anti retorts, though it doesn't have much sting, considering Wilford is rarely around when Dark and Anti are together, so it's not like he was copying Dark.

Wilford shrugs, smiling as he responds, "We're on the same wavelength, I suppose,"

Anti makes a gagging noise, never one to be impressed by any display of emotions or affection. Marvin had been busy with the set up while Anti and Wilford chatted and was quickly calling the others' attention.

"Alright, Darkiplier, the mirror goes face up in the center, right here," Dark places the mirror in the grass where Marvin indicates, watching his friend's face as their eyes light with curiosity, staring at the sky above. "Hello there, Y/N! I'm not sure what this experience will be like for you- hopefully not painful, but it may be. Are you prepared for that?"

Dark could smack Marvin for that, there's no reason to scare them, but Y/N nods, agreeing readily. 

"Excellent! Let's make the circle then, come on everyone- Dr. Iplier, you should keep a good distance away, don't want your energy interfering-" the egos all obeyed Marvin's instructions, soon forming a close circle around the mirror. Google and Bing were next to each other, plugged into the generator, and practically vibrating with the excess energy. Wilford stood next to Bing, Dark between him and Host. Anti was on the other side of Host, with Marvin separating him and Google.

"Now, everyone take hands," Marvin instructed, earning a loud groan from Anti.

"I thought this would be a bit more exciting than holding hands and singin' kumbaya," he grumbles but takes Marvin's hand when the magician glares at him. Google is equally unimpressed with the order but takes Marvin and Bing's hand without complaint. Dark is indifferent towards holding Host's hand- he's a bit surprised by Host’s heavily calloused skin but is otherwise unbothered. Wilford's hand is hot and familiar in his, and it's a reassuring presence, calming Dark's energy. "Host, I must request you don't narrate during the duration of the spell; we need all of your energy on this, so using your sight could hinder it,"

"The Host verbalizes his understanding, stopping his narrations after,"

"Right. I'll be chanting, the rest of you are basically along for the ride, just keep your energy open to the circle, and this should be done in a jiffy," the egos nod their agreement at Marvin's final explanation. The magician takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he begins to chant, a low voice in a language that Dark doesn't recognize. Then, the energy from the others hits, their magic turning the circle into a shared consciousness, circulating everyone's energy through everyone else. 

Anti's energy crackled like a shock, while Google's and Bing’s were a calm and steady hum. Host's energy felt how his narration sounded- low, mysterious, powerful, and constant. Wilford's was brighter, though it rose and fell in no pattern Dark could identify. His energy was cold, so cold it was nearly burning, especially compared to the others' warmth. Dark was loosely aware that the other's eyes were glowing, that he must be as well, but it was hard to think of anything coherent when there was so much going through him. Marvin's chant cut through the background noise, effortlessly riding the rises and falls of the group's energy. Dark was briefly aware of the sound of glass breaking, but Marvin's chant covered it in an instant. The magic inside of him flared hotter, brighter, burning, a light so bright that he couldn't see- and then it was all quiet. Dark gasped, feeling the loss of energy deep in his chest, and it _hurt_ , that strange emptiness. The others in the circle were reacting similarly, clinging to their chests, or rubbing the light from their eyes. And, in the center of it all- Y/N, crouching on the ground.

Host was standing over them, leaning down and wrapping his coat around their shoulders. Dark suddenly realized he hadn't even considered clothes and was suddenly grateful that Host's wardrobe always included the large coat, which easily covered Y/N's body. Marvin approached them next, placing a gentle hand on their head.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand back, "The spell went off without a hitch, the body is perfectly stable. The doc should probably give you an exam, to be safe on the mortal side of things, but everything feels perfectly normal," 

Host offered his hand to Y/N, helping them stand, holding them steady when they stumbled. Dark approached then, quickly taking Host's place in supporting his friend. They looked exactly how he remembered, and, even better, they were in a proper body, not some dead husk being operated by sheer force of will. They smiled softly at Dark, his heart melting as he smiled back- then their eyes slipped shut, legs giving out under them. Dark supported them easily but whipped his head towards Marvin, aura flaring violently.

"It's to be expected! All of our exhaustion from the session went into their body, and they haven't operated a healthy body in a century. A good, long night of sleep, and they'll be right as rain tomorrow," Marvin frantically explained. The Host confirmed Marvin's explanation- which was the only reason Dark didn't tear Marvin's head from his body then and there. If he had put Y/N into a body for them to die mere moments later, no one would have been able to talk Dark down. 

As it was, Dark thanked Marvin for all of his help, thanking the other participants as well. He carefully picked Y/N up, cradling them in his arms to bring them inside to Dr. Iplier's clinic. The doctor followed him inside, the others staying behind to talk a bit. 

Dark carefully laid Y/N down in one of the clinic beds, Dr. Iplier bustling around behind him. 

"For now, I'll take their vitals, nothing invasive, just your usual check-up sort of stuff. Tomorrow when they're awake, I want to do some more tests, bloodwork, that sort of thing, just to be as thorough as possible," Dr. Iplier explained himself to Dark, waiting for Dark to agree before starting his quick examination. There wasn't much to be done with Y/N fast asleep, but Dr. Iplier could at least confirm they appeared healthy in all easy to check manners. After wiping down his supplies, the doctor smiled a bit at Dark. 

"I'll be going then, you're more than welcome to spend the night here if you want to keep an eye on them," Dark barely acknowledged the doctor, murmuring some sort of agreeable noise as Dr. Iplier left the clinic, dimming the lights on his way out. Dark just watched Y/N sleep, ensuring their safety and well being through the night, until he dozed off in the early hours of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark is awoken suddenly by Dr. Iplier entering the clinic. Edward apologizes profusely when he realizes that Dark had been sleeping, but Dark pays him little mind, watching his friend closely as they start to stir, slowly opening their eyes. 

They smile when they see Dark, and he feels his heart melt. They were really here, really alive, really truly free from their glass prison. 

"Damien," Y/N says, their voice soft as he reaches for their hand.

And then Dr. Iplier notices his new patient is awake, and Dark is rushed out of the way so that Dr. Iplier can do a proper check-up. Fortunately, Y/N is in perfect health, even the more invasive tests pulling perfectly normal results. 

"So, operating a living body will probably require some getting used to. Breathing and circulation are automatic, fortunately, but other bodily functions need to be monitored. For a while, we'll do labeled water bottles, so you have a goal for hydrating every hour, and scheduled meals so that you can adjust to those tasks. Bathroom usage is a little harder to regulate-"

"I know when to use the bathroom, doctor. I used to be alive, you know," Y/N politely interrupts Dr. Iplier's rambling.

"Well, it's been a long time since then, so just make sure you're on top of those small details. Sleep is also fairly regular, and your body should tell you when it's time to settle down for the day," 

"Iplier. They remember what it's like to operate a body," Dark interjects, sure that Dr. Iplier could talk about routine bodily tasks all day if he wasn't stopped now. 

"Well, we can't be exactly certain,"

"They said they know how to operate it, so they remember," Dark's voice is threatening enough that Edward decides to stop his lecturing.

"Yes, well. I'll get the water bottles ready, give me just a moment," Edward excuses himself quickly, heading into his supply room without any other comment. 

Y/N looks amused when Dark turns to them, but they say, "Damien, that's not fair. He's trying to help,"

"He can help with less talking. You do remember how a human body operates, yes?" Dark's aura is calmed with Edward's babbling over with.

"I think so, though it does feel kind of weird. I didn't feel this heavy in the void,"

"Well, yes, there's gravity here," Dark's lips upturn at Y/N's groan.

"You know what I meant, Dames!"

"Ah, that reminds me. I know it will take a bit of adjustment, but I would prefer you call me Dark. It's what the others use for me, and I don't want them to get confused,"

Y/N nods slowly, seeming to think about it for a moment. "Dark, yes, I remember that from last time. Don't be afraid to correct me if I slip up,"

Edward reenters then, happily explaining all the marks on the water bottle, then handing them a meal schedule and another page with a rough sleep schedule.

"I'm sure Dark will remind you of everything, but he isn't always the best at eating and sleeping, what with how his body operates,"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Dark interrupts. Y/N was plenty aware of the strangeness relating to Dark's body and doesn't need to be actively reminded of it. 

"And I'm always available, 24/7, don't hesitate to call if you feel anything unusual," Y/N smiles sweetly at Edward, thanking him as they move to stand. 

"Oh, one last thing! Host will probably be wanting his coat back, if you wouldn't mind stopping by his studio or the library to return it," Dark had nearly forgotten that Y/N was wearing Host's coat, but it wasn't like they had a chance to change before they fell unconscious. 

"We'll get it back to him," Dark assures Edward as he helps Y/N stand, supporting them as they wobble a bit uncertainly. They get the hang of it quickly; as they said, they've operated a body before. 

"We'll have a busy day today. Let's stop by my room and get you some proper clothes, then we can give Host his coat, then I have some work to do once we get back to my office, and it'll probably be time for lunch then," Y/N agrees happily as Dark leads them through the halls from the clinic to his bedroom, letting them have the pick of his closet. Nothing fits them exactly right, but it's a bit cute seeing how his clothes hug or hang off of various places. Around this hour, Host is probably at the library. He prefers working in the afternoon or evening, even at night if he's recording, so he often spent his mornings leisurely. 

"I'm sure this room will be to your liking, friend," Dark says as he guides Y/N to the library. They were always the studious type, a necessary trait to pursue any law-related career, and would love the massive collection that Host maintains. The room is dark when they enter, Dark flicking the switch to bathe the room in a comfortable dim light. Host's narrations are audible through the maze of shelves, and Dark and Y/N navigate their way to find him in one of the sitting areas with a book open on his lap. 

"The Host greets Darkiplier and his friend, thanking the duo for visiting and bringing his coat back to him," Host smiles slightly in Y/N's direction, and Y/N, to their credit, doesn't even flinch as they get a good look at his bloody bandages for the first time.

"Thank you for covering me up yesterday; I really appreciate it," Y/N smiles as they step forward and hand the jacket to Host. Dark found it almost strange to look at Host without the heavy coat hiding him, forgetting that the jacket concealed a body identical to Dark and most of the others. Host never seemed like he should be the muscular type, but his previous iteration was the athletic and woodsman type, so his body made sense. 

"The Host knew that Y/N would not come out of the mirror with clothes, so he was prepared to give it up for the evening, the Host explains,"

"Thank you, Host," Dark echoes Y/N's earlier sentiment, grateful that no one had gotten to lay their eyes on Y/N before Host had them covered yesterday. 

"It is the Host's pleasure to be of assistance. Please, Y/N, feel free to find the Host if he can be of any help," it was rare for Host to be so friendly with new people- generally, he very much wanted them to avoid him and leave him in peace. But, Y/N was much more tolerable a presence than most of the egos. 

"The Host agrees with Darkiplier's sentiment; Y/N is certainly more tolerable than most of the egos," Dark's aura flares, half of him shouting something unintelligible at Host before he pulls himself back together. Y/N is openly cackling, doubled over with laughter, and Host looks very smug, even in the face of Dark's outburst.

"Host, I believe we recently had a conversation about using your narration to read minds," Dark keeps his voice even, but his aura and the piercing ringing filling the room gave away his annoyance. 

"The Host offers his apologies, his Sight is sometimes confusing regarding if something happened out loud or mentally, the Host explains," it's bullshit, and Host and Dark both know it. However, Dark doesn't feel particularly inclined to pursue the issue in front of the still laughing Y/N. 

"Right. We'll be leaving then,"

"The Host says goodbye to Darkiplier and Y/N, turning his attention back to his book and continuing to narrate the contents of page 63," Host's narration quickly becomes unintelligible. It only gets less understandable as Dark and Y/N turn to leave the library, Host's narrations gradually fading into quiet as they leave the room.

"So, I'm tolerable?" Y/N asks, nudging Dark's arm as they muffle a laugh.

"Careful, your tolerability is quickly lowering," Dark warns, deadpanned, and Y/N starts laughing in full once again. The laughter continues even as they round the corner, running into a very shocked looking Bing and Eric. 

"Ah, Bing, Eric, good to see you. This is Y/N; they will be staying with us now," Dark politely gives his friend a proper introduction to the two young egos. Their last visit had been a bit chaotic, so it was good to get a chance for formalities. Y/N manages to swallow their laughter, offering their hand to shake.

"What were you laughing at?" Bing asks them with interest in his eyes. He enjoys living vicariously through human experiences and emotions.

"Oh, just something funny that Dark said," Y/N explains with a friendly smile. Bing's mouth drops open, and Eric's eyes widen, glancing towards Dark with a nervous expression.

“You were laughing at- at something _Dark_ said?” Eric asks, his confusion apparently overriding his nerves.

"Well yeah, he said something funny, so I laughed,"

"Was it funny on purpose? Or like… were you just laughing at him?" Bing whispers the last part of the sentence, but not nearly quiet enough for Dark to not hear. 

"It was funny on purpose? I don't understand why you're so confused; I always knew Dark to have-"

"We're already getting a late start to the day, Y/N, let us be going," Dark interrupts before they can finish their thought. Y/N blinks in surprise but recovers quickly, smiling at Eric and Bing.

"It was very nice to meet you!" they say, happily following Dark down the hall toward his office, leaving Bing and Eric to stare in confusion. 

"Were they going to say he has a sense of humor?" Dark nearly laughs at Bing's quiet question to Eric, suppressing it as they reach his office.

"My dear friend, I can't have you wandering around ruining my reputation every time you speak to another ego," Dark says, sighing deeply, though there's an affectionate smile on his face.

"Well, how was I to know you lost your sense of humor in the last century?" They ask, crossing their arms defensively, a playful glint in their eyes as they pose a challenge. This was something familiar to Dark, though it had been well over a lifetime since the last time it had happened. A verbal sparring match- Damien was a politician, Y/N a District Attorney, and they both loved a good match of wits and stubbornness. It was a time of great fun to indulge in a friendly argument until either one person conceded or the playful argument got out of hand.

"I had always known you to be fairly good at social cues. What about my demeanor suggests a thriving sense of humor?"

"Well, your name is a pun, firstly-"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. Mark goes by Marikplier. You go by Darkiplier. You're Mark's evil villain- the dark version of Markiplier. Darkiplier. It's a pun,"

"It's clever wordplay,"

"It's a pun. Secondly, you're incredibly fond of Wilford, and there is no way to be fond of him if you can't find the humor in something-"

"Now, Wilford's, well, everything has no bearing on my sense of humor or lack thereof,"

"It doesn't? You don't need a good sense of humor to keep up to par with someone who briefly named himself Wingleheimer and then changed it to Wilford Motherloving Warfstache as his full legal name?"

Dark pauses for a moment, confusion suddenly clouding his reply. "How do you know about that?" 

"Oh, yeah, the void was peculiar. I was constantly hearing things in there. Some of it sounded like you and Celine, or Mark, once, and then Wilford and Abe were really loud for a little bit; I heard like a full argument there. Earlier, Abe had said Wilford Motherloving Warfstache, but during the argument, he brought up the name Wingleheimer, and I assumed it was legitimate," Y/N explains. Dark pauses for a moment- he had experienced something similar in Celine's void when he saw the pink flower and heard bits of an argument between Wilford and Abe. It seemed like Y/N had been privy to much more of it than he had.

"What else did you hear?"

"Some more stuff from Abe and Wilford, uhhh, some conversations between you and Celine, normal sibling bickering, and, uh, you know, _thatconversationyouhadwithMarkbeforeCelinegaveyoucontrolovermybody,_ you know, nothing important," Y/N laughs uncomfortably, the playfulness of their bickering long gone as Dark processed that Y/N knew _everything_ , including one of the darkest and most intimately guarded parts of Dark's, _Damien's_ , life. Or, well, not life. Death. 

"Well," Dark tries to keep his voice composed, "That is certainly interesting news. I am sure you'll keep that information a secret from anyone else?" It was a question, maybe a threat, but most certainly not a threat because it was Y/N, and any higher power knows that Dark could never seriously threaten them. 

"Of course, Dark. I know that that's private, which is why I didn't really want to bring it up, but I forgot, because, well. I don't think I've ever been very good at keeping secrets from you," they smile sheepishly as Dark laughs because it was true. Y/N was a lawyer, a _district attorney_ , they could bluff better than anyone Damien knew- except when it came to him. 

Well, outside of poker. Didn't matter who Y/N was playing against; they always bluffed like a master during a game of poker.

"Well, I should probably get to work. After lunch, we'll visit Google, he can get you set up with a laptop and teach you the wonders of online shopping so that we can fill out your closet,"

Y/N agrees, settling in at one of the spare seats in Dark's office as he sits at his desk, quickly reviewing paperwork to avoid getting too far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know I probably won't be hitting weekly updates anymore- my semester has really hit it's peak and I'm lacking in writing time. Don't worry, I'll be continuing this to the end! Just at a slower pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N patiently occupied themselves for the next hour or so as Dark finished his work up, thankfully finishing up before lunch. Dark had a sneaking suspicion that Dr. Iplier wouldn't hesitate to lecture him to death if Dark already failed to keep Y/N on track with fulfilling bodily needs. Speaking of, "Have you been drinking enough water?"

Y/N looks at their water bottle intently for a moment, reading the marks before responding, "Goodness, looks like I'm ahead of schedule. Well, I suppose we can fill it back to the right line when we get lunch, not like I'll overhydrate,"

They easily read Dark's cue that he's wrapping up, standing, and stretching as Dark begins to pack his papers away.

"It is possible to over hydrate," he informs them as he stands.

"Is it really?" They ask with interest as Dark starts to lead them towards the kitchen.

"Yes, but you have to drink multiple gallons in a short time. It's not like you'll be able to do it with that little bottle," Dark explains, easily navigating the long hallways of the building until they reach the kitchen. 

Wilford and Eric are in there, supervising a griddle with multiple sandwiches spread across it. 

"Are those grilled cheese sandwiches?" Y/N asks, peering over Wilford's shoulder. 

"Indeed they are, friend. I figured something familiar wouldn't hurt for your first meal with us," Wilford turns to Y/N with a grin, offering his hand. Y/N takes it easily, squeezing as Wilford shakes it. 

"There's nothing quite like a good grilled cheese," they say as some form of agreement. Dark wasn't much for the quick and greasy types of food, but there was something satisfying to be found in eating for pleasure instead of substance. Celine would argue that Dark _only_ ate for pleasure instead of substance, but, well, Celine is sleeping.

Wilford grabs a stack of plates, holding them for Eric as he starts to flip some of the sandwiches off the griddle. Dark decides to make himself helpful, grabbing full plates out of Wilford's hand and setting them on the kitchen table. Not many egos eat lunch in the dining room, so there was no point in bringing it all out there. They would come into the kitchen, either eat there or just grab a plate and get it back to their workspace to eat while continuing whatever they had been working on. Dark, Wilford, Eric, and Y/N took their plates and drinks and went into the dining room though, taking up one end of the table. Dark sat at the head, as always, Wilford on his right and Y/N on his left, Eric sitting next to Wilford. It was a relaxing meal, Y/N and Wilford happily catching up, Eric listening to their stories with interest. 

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time in the day for them to just sit and catch up- Eric was helping Wilford and Bim with a game show shoot, and Dark had his own work to do, so he wanted to get the meeting with Google out of the way. Wilford gave him a kiss on the cheek as he left, and Dark would have blushed if his skin showed any color. 

Or, well, if Dark had a working circulatory and nervous system to dilate the blood in his face. If he had blood in his face at all- it was complicated, being a functioning but dead body. 

"So, this might be a little silly, but I have a question," Y/N says as they and Dark begin to walk to Google's workshop. Dark offers an encouraging nod for them to continue. "What exactly is a laptop? And online shopping?" 

Dark blinks at them with confusion before suddenly realizing that there wasn't really a way for them to keep up with technological advancements when trapped in a mirror for a century. 

"Ah, well, a laptop is kind of like a typewriter, but there's a screen like you'd find on a television. But it's very thin, the hardware is more advanced and doesn't take up much room. So, the screen connects to the internet, which, well," Dark pauses, taking in Y/N's confused expression and realizing he may not be explaining the concept very well, "It may be best to leave you with Google for a bit, he's a robotic embodiment of a popular search engine, so he's probably better suited to explain this all to you,"

"He's a robotic what of a what now?"

"Let him explain it. I assure you it will make more sense," Dark assures them as they reach Google's workshop, Dark knocking on the door and waiting for Google's invitation before opening it and guiding Y/N inside.

Y/N's eyes are wide as they take the workshop in- as far as they're concerned, they just stepped into an incredibly bold science fiction novel, all the wires and screens, and technology that doesn't even exist in the real world, but exists in Google's workshop.

"Darkiplier. What can I do for you and your friend?" Google stands from his desk, setting a tool down as he walks over. A port in his wrist is open, exposing the intricate framework and wiring that makes him up. Y/N stares with genuine mouthed shock, leaning in to get a closer look, much to Google's displeasure. He isn't a fan of interacting with mortals. 

"Well, the last time my friend was in our realm for more than a few hours, it was in the 1920s, so their experience with technology is a bit outdated. I'd like them set up with a phone and laptop, but I have a feeling they'll need some serious one-on-one time to understand those items. It'll be a challenge, but I figured you would be the android up for the task. I could always talk to Bing, though; I know he likes humans more," 

Google was not a fan of helping people and never did it out of the kindness of his metallic heart. On a rare occasion, when he was feeling generous, he may do above the bare minimum of a task unprompted. Sometimes he'd do a task he considered beneath him out of respect for Darkiplier or another powerful ego. But, the only surefire way to get him on board with a job (beyond his daily assigned jobs that he had agreed to for his own enjoyment) was to make it a challenge- especially a challenge against Bing.

Sure, the androids are actually rather friendly with each other now. They even hang out voluntarily on most days and like to team up on projects. But, their rivalry was ingrained in their hardware. Even if they now viewed most challenges as friendly, they would still take almost any opportunity to show the other android up. And, sure as the sun comes up in the morning, Google smiles accommodatingly.

"I would be happy to assist your friend, sir. I'll be in touch when we finish up," Google purrs in his most pleasant tone of voice as he speaks to Dark, turning to Y/N and offering his hand to shake a moment later. "We met briefly during your last visit. I'll show you the models I have available, then we can discuss their functions," 

Y/N takes the hand hesitantly, looking surprised when it feels like, well, a hand. Dark would worry, but Google's synthetic hands were definitely the best ones for them to be in, and it gave him an excellent opportunity to get back on track with his work for the day. He excused himself from Google's workshop quickly, heading back to his office. Once Y/N gets settled in, they'll need some jobs to do, or Dark will get nothing done supervising them all day.

Dark loves- is highly fond of Y/N, of course. But, he appreciates his solitude, especially when it comes to getting work done. He even disliked interruptions from Wilford, who he loved as dearly as he had ever loved before. 

There were many feelings in that relationship- old and deep feelings, some of them bled over from Celine's consciousness. Still, most came from Damien's memories of William and Dark's memories from when Damien had first taken the front seat of Darkiplier. He certainly loved Wilford and had for a long time.

But, there was Y/N, Damien's dearest friend, his district attorney, his first crush. There were many feelings there as well, old and complicated ones that had been at rest until Marvin accidentally brought them back into their body, giving Damien and Celine their own bodies as placeholders. Seeing Y/N had been nearly painful, a reminder of Damien's worst mistake, of how he and Celine had hurt the person he loved most dearly. But it had been wonderful because even after he had hurt them so badly they were still happy to see him and cared about what was best for him, even at the expense of their own well-being. It was the first time Dark had felt so loved in a very, _very_ long time. 

Dark sighed as he sank into his desk chair, cracking his neck before rummaging through the papers he had to go through. His work was generally tedious, but it must be done. If Darkiplier couldn't be bothered with his work, why would anyone else bother with theirs? So, he took out a pen, combing through the proposals and requests, quickly losing track of time.

It was well into late afternoon when there was a knock on Dark's office door. Y/N was the one who entered at Dark's call, smiling brightly as they carried a laptop bag in one hand and a smartphone in the other. The smartphone had one of the largest cases on it that Dark had ever seen, which was probably a wise decision on Google's part.

"How did everything go with Google?" Dark asks, setting his pen down and looking up at his friend as they sit across from him.

"It was great! I learned so much. I can't believe technology has come so far so quickly. Google even let me look at a picture of his framework; I don't think even the wildest science fiction authors could have imagined something like him. And everything is so small, but there's so much detail! Pictures are so clear and in color too! The internet is a bit complicated, but he showed me how to use Google, so I think I have the basics of it," Dark smiled slightly as his friend rambled, enjoying their delight.

"Did he explain online shopping?" 

"Yes, he suggested a few websites to start with and scanned my measurements so I can use the size charts and hopefully get stuff that fits," Dark ignored the brief flare of anger that rose at Google knowing Y/N's measurements, just nodding to what Y/N said. He didn't know where the anger had come from, so he didn't particularly want to address it. 

"I still have work to finish up, just add whatever interests you to the cart, and I'll work out the budgeting allowance later," Y/N sets to work getting their computer out, the quiet click of the keys soon becoming a familiar background noise as Dark worked.

"Could I put some music on?" Y/N asks, eyes bright as Dark glances towards them. He nods agreeably, and Y/N smiles as they return to typing. Dark wasn't very fond of unnecessary background noises, he generally found it very grating and distracting, but he was familiar with Y/N's music taste. He could at least tolerate it for a little bit. Soon, there's a quiet waltz playing from Y/N's computer, and they hum along happily as they continue searching for clothes. Dark soon realizes it's a YouTube playlist they're listening to, occasional ads breaking up the songs. Well, it isn't too distracting, so Dark will continue to allow it. He should probably ask Google to give them some headphones, though.

Dark doesn't get to work long before another knock interrupts his thought process.

"Come in," he calls, not sure why he would have a visitor at this time of day. It's Host who enters, much to Dark's surprise. Host wasn't the usual type to drop by unannounced. 

"The Host apologizes for the intrusion. He has a formal podcast proposal for Darkiplier. The Host would like to start recording next week, so he wants to receive script and budget approval quickly,"

"Well, I can take a look at it now; the rest of today's work can wait a bit," Dark reaches out for Host to hand him the paper, starting to look the proposal over as Host sits in the other desk chair beside Y/N. Y/N greets him as Dark reads the request, partially tuning the two guests out.

"The Host hears that Y/N has discovered the joys of YouTube," Host says to Y/N, making small talk.

"I like the music collections," they respond, looking up from the website they were skimming and smiling at Host.

"Is that so? The Host asks,"

"It's familiar. Music from the classical era is the same as it has always been. It's just on higher quality recordings now," Dark was interested in Y/N's thoughts on technology. He had watched it all develop slowly until they reached where they were today, but Y/N had leaped from the 20s to now with little preparation.

"Humans like familiarity, the Host says, including himself. There's an attraction towards something one knows they will enjoy,"

"Yes, though, hearing new things is fun too. Electro-swing is a delight,"

"One could point out that electro-swing is just more familiarity for Y/N, the Host replies," Host was rarely so quick on the uptake with conversations, and it was clear he was enjoying himself. If there was anything Host was known to enjoy, it was delving into the minutiae of life.

"One could point out that anything with "electro" in the name is as foreign as it gets for me," Host openly smiles at that answer, the action looking almost alien on his face. 

"A fair point, the Host agrees. Y/N has adjusted very quickly to using their technology though, it is quite impressive considering their original time period,"

"It's not too bad. Plus I had a living supercomputer to explain it all to me. That's probably the best training you could get with this sort of thing," Y/N says with a laugh.

Dark manages to tune them out, ignoring the flutter in his chest at Y/N's soft laughter to focus on Host's proposal. Another horror piece, obviously, graphic but not distasteful, with a cast of decently known actors as support for Host's narration. It would release on the days that Host didn't live stream, which was smart, keeping a more consistent traffic flow to Host's page. Dark expects nothing but well thought out perfection from Host's works, and that's what he gets from the script he skims. Is it fair to hold Host to a higher standard than the others? Maybe not, but he has yet to miss the mark, so it isn't much of a concern.

Y/N and Host are still eagerly discussing Y/N's adjustment to using technology when Dark finishes reading the proposal, placing the papers flat on his desk, and grabbing a pen to sign them. Host turns to face Dark, as does Y/N, taking the cue to stop chatting.

"Excellent work, as usual. I'll make the necessary adjustments to the budget so you can get your cast. You've outdone yourself with this one, I look forward to hearing it," Dark returns the papers to the Host, his signature on the bottom, signifying the official approval of the project.

"The Host appreciates the adjustments. He will get in contact with the actors immediately. The Host thanks Darkiplier for his time before thanking Y/N for the company. He will see the pair at dinner," Host nods politely as he rises from his seat, quickly excusing himself. 

"Host is very friendly," Y/N says after the door has closed, as Dark shuffles through his papers to pick up where he left off. Dark snorts at that, because no, Host absolutely is not friendly, to most people anyway. Y/N likely wouldn't believe that based on their interactions with him.

"How has shopping been going?" Dark asks, pulling out the month's budget. They are operating at a large surplus, as usual, so making sudden adjustments wasn't an incredibly painful task. 

"Pretty good, I think. Would you like to see what I picked out so far? I think it's a solid start to building my own closet," Dark takes the laptop that Y/N passes towards him, looking through the tabs they have open and skimming the carts. There's a good mix of casual and business wear, somewhat reminiscent of the wardrobe Damien recalls them wearing in life. 

"You should probably add sleep clothes and undergarments, some shoes as well," Dark points out, noticing the lack of clothes in those categories.

"Ah, totally slipped my mind, thanks for reminding me," Y/N's hand brushes Dark as they take the computer back, quickly resuming their typing, presumably to look for what Dark had pointed out.

"Feel free to place the orders when you're done. I'm sure Google had you enter our card information already. Just leave the order confirmation pages open, and I'll use those to adjust the budget," Dark says before returning to his work.

Y/N is soon passing the computer back to Dark, letting him scribble down the costs and subtracting that and Host's actors' predicted price from their surplus. Neither of those adjustments are cheap, but the egos certainly aren't hurting for money. Dark notes the time in the corner of the screen as he hands the computer back to Y/N, realizing he only has another half-hour left in the workday. He may not have gotten as much done as he originally planned, but, well, it happened. There will be another work day tomorrow.

"What do you say to wrapping up early and helping out with making dinner?" Dark asks, filing the budget back into its spot in his desk.

"Sounds fun. I haven't cooked since last time I was here," they say, quickly shutting down their computer, leaving it on Dark's desk as the two leave the room and head to the kitchen.

Wilford and Eric, the official unofficial chefs of the household, are there already, prepping ingredients. 

"Why, Dark, I don't believe my eyes- must be a trick of the light, he _never_ leaves the office early," Wilford drawls, teasing as he gently nudges Y/N. 

"He's always been a workaholic, you know that," they answer with a grin, snickering at Dark's deadpan expression. 

"You're quite the special thing to get him to leave even a second early. I usually have to drag the bastard out of his office kicking and screaming," Wilford chuckles as he hands Y/N a bowl of ingredients and a spoon to stir with. 

"An exaggeration, I'm sure. Our fearless leader here would never stoop so low, not when he has his spooky image to uphold," Dark sighs as he pulls off his suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves before joining Eric to help cut up vegetables. House rule- no hanging around the kitchen before meal times unless you're going to help cook. Dark usually was still working when Eric and Wilford started to prep dinner, so he rarely had anything to help with, but even he wasn't above the kitchen rules. So, he endured Y/N and Wilford's teasing as he helped with meal preparation. 

Cooking for the household was a bit of a process, considering that all meals require triple batches to make enough for everyone. So, chopping and mixing and such took most of the time, and it was a full half-hour after Dark and Y/N joined before they had anything ready to put in the oven. Then it was a waiting game for 45 minutes as the various foods cooked, and then plating everything before Wilford moved the food to the dining room for everyone to enjoy.

Dark, as usual, sat at the head of the table, Wilford settling in the chair to his right and Y/N to his left. A few more egos joined them shortly- Bing and the Jims, Bim, Host and Edward, and even some of the newer egos filling in the table. There's some whispering from the other end- probably the ones who hadn't met Y/N being filled in on why they were there, and Dark noticed the many glances being thrown their way before the topic of conversation seemed to change. The group quickly gets rowdier as they engage in various conversations around the table. Dark looks at Wilford and Y/N, who are partially leaned across the table to hear each other better, smiles wide as Wilford tells them some wild tale from a recent recording session.

Dark couldn't help the smile that spreads across his face watching the rest of the egos enjoy their dinner together. It's been a long while since he had seen them, but having Y/N back at his side makes everything feel right.

He finally felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some stuff has come up that is highly interfering with my ability to work on new chapters- I'm not calling this a hiatus but I will not be able to reach weekly updates, new chapters will come as I'm able to finish and edit them. Thank you for your support so far and I hope this chapter can hold you over for a bit as I continue to work on the rest of the fic :)


End file.
